


2:18 AM

by maciej



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maciej/pseuds/maciej
Summary: Kenta worries about their group's short time together a lot. Donghan tries to soothe him.





	2:18 AM

**Author's Note:**

> saw [this pic](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DTtCh-3VoAASUsz.jpg:orig) and got too excited
> 
> it helps to look on the bright side

It’s a Sunday night.

Donghan wakes to the sound of water running.

He stretches and sprawls across the sofa distinguishing a soft fabric draped over him, a purple blanket he didn’t have earlier. His feet push a cushion off the other end onto the wooden tiled floor as he turns his head to squint at the clock hung on the wall. It reads some time around 2:20, and he assumes it’s AM as the house is silent—excluding the running water from the kitchen. Who’s in there, anyway?

The last thing Donghan remembers from their welcome-to-the-group party held for now member, Taedong, is watching Sanggyun pour water into a solo cup, likely in an attempt to to prevent a hangover. Prior to that memory, Hyunbin had fallen asleep first, dragging along with him Longguo. Kenta was so full of excitement that he just kept dancing the whole night and eventually fell asleep like a baby on the other side of the sofa while Taehyun and Taedong were in the middle of some deep conversation in the kitchen, as far as Donghan could tell.

Extending his arms sitting up, Donghan lets out a small yawn and blinks slowly. He’d much prefer to just go back to sleep in his actual bed, but he doesn’t want whichever member to be awake alone at this hour. He pushes himself off the sofa and shuffles in his socks across the living room and into the kitchen, noticing the member is shorter and is… doing the dishes.

“What are you doing up?”

“Oh, that scared me!” The young man turns around panic-stricken and leans on the counter with relief. Donghan’s rubbing his shut eyes, but can tell it’s Kenta by the very prominent scaredy-cat in his voice. “I’m washing the dishes.”

“Why?”

“I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep, so here I am. It might sound kind of weird,” Kenta chuckles with a bittersweet expression, “but sometimes I wash dishes until I get tired.”

“Hyung,” Donghan calls him out, “really, why?”

“...Nothing, I’ve just had difficulty sleeping recently.” The younger of the two stays quiet, pushing the older to speak further and elaborate. “It’s not as bad as it sounds!”

“But you’re losing sleep either way?”

“...I really don’t want to be a bummer," Kenta starts slow, "but I think it's because of our time together—like, the time we have left as a group—I dwell on it a lot. I get kind of jealous of those in groups that aren’t projects like ours, and I picture how we would look as a permanent team, all the concerts and tours we would have… everything. I mean, we just got Taedong a few days ago!”

Donghan stays quiet, because he knows those feelings all too well.

“I knew I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry, I just had to let that out.”

“No, no, don’t be sorry at all,” Donghan walks around the island table of the kitchen and pulls a couple of paper towels off the rack. “Those are justified thoughts. It’s your life right now, everything surrounding JBJ is.” He takes Kenta’s wet hands into his own and uses the towels to dry them off, Kenta watching them.

“I think the same way sometimes,” the boy admits, focused on his hands at work, “I think about how every day we spend is another day closer to the end. It’s kind of scary, actually!” he laughs, and Kenta looks up. “Just try to spend every day like it’s the best day of your life, our lives. You're not alone, hyung.”

The expression of worry in the older man’s eyes shifts into something different; it grows a little more colorful, brighter. The corners of his mouth turn upwards, his snaggletooth capturing the one light in the room and shining. The sight brings a soft smile to Donghan’s face as well, taking the now damp towels and tossing them in the garbage.

“Come here for a second.”

Donghan turns off the kitchen light and leads Kenta by the forearm back into the living room, and casually brushes his fingertips down his wrist as he lets go before turning on the stereo. He immediately turns the dials lower before it blares at the same volume as it was during the party. Taking the celebration’s DJ, Sanggyun’s phone, he turns on a nice slow song while stepping away. Donghan stands to a still in the middle of the living room and he bows, offering his hand.

“...What’s this?”

“Just take the hand. It’ll stop you from stressing.”

Once Kenta hesitantly reaches out, his hand is grabbed almost in an instant as he’s pulled much closer to Donghan, his heart skipping for a moment. The latter entwines their fingers together with one hand and moves Kenta’s to rest on his shoulder, his other hand then rests on Kenta’s lower hip. Donghan whispers a _follow me_ before placing one foot backward, the other foot following. Kenta steps forward into him, mimicking the move. Once Donghan moves to the side, rotating the two a smidge, the older starts to get it: this is a waltz.

Kenta wants to ask why exactly they’re doing what they are, but doesn’t find the voice to. He watches their feet dance below them as they move in circles slowly around the dimly-lit wooden floor; the waltzing pair’s only light source is the wall-wide window of their living room. The curtains are pulled all the way to opposite sides, revealing the quiet carless bridge over the nearby lake, a night view of the town visible and lighting up the room. Swearing he can hear someone wake up in the next room, Kenta plants his feet and looks in the direction of the hallway. Donghan sees this and decides to take advantage of the soft song's upcoming dramatic note by dipping the other to distract him again, clearly catching the attention bug.

“Whoa.” Kenta’s expression changes to one of surprise, and Donghan snickers. He yanks him back up, removes the hand on Kenta's hip and gently raises their locked hands.

“Spin!” Donghan whispers, and the older twirls gladly in a pirouette, smiling. “Cute.” Donghan gives a laugh and returns his hand to Kenta’s waist. The two continue their slow dancing, not a care in the world when Donghan comes closer. He rubs his thumb on the other’s hip, hesitantly whispering into his ear. “Kenta-hyung.”

“...Hm?”

"Don't think about it. Like, not to state the obvious, but you can't sleep because you're worrying too much," Donghan gets a little into his words pulling the older in for a hug, pleading. "Just focus on now, not later, but now." Kenta grunts an _okay_ into his shoulder and Donghan responds with a jokingly frustrated  _ugh._

"Don't hum like that, it makes me want to say stuff."

"Stuff? What stuff?"

 

“...I love you, maybe.”

Kenta’s breath gets stuck in his throat, but his nagging doesn’t.

“...Don’t say maybe, idiot.” He can visualize the way Donghan’s canines are showing as he chuckles close to his ear.

“But... you don’t have a problem with that?”

“Why would I? I love you, too?”

“Not that love.” Donghan pulls back from the embrace going for both hands on his waist. He looks down at him, taking in every centimeter of his expression illuminated in the moonlight; the way strands of his hair are highlighted in the dark, the ridges of his nose, his multiple earrings practically twinkling. The music dies down to a full stop, as does time. “This one.”

It’s a Sunday night.

Two shadows turn into one.

**Author's Note:**

> *GAGS*


End file.
